Broken Hearts Can Heal
by splitheart1120
Summary: Sequel to Broken Hearts May Never Heal. What really happened to Kotone?


Hello People Reading This. (^_^)

I can't concentrate on school work, until I finish this, so here...

Read Broken Hearts May Never Heal before this because this story is the sequel to it...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the One-Shot...

* * *

Broken Hearts Can Heal

* * *

*Kotone's POV, Whirl Islands*

_Spinning, Pain, Darkness, what happened?_

_I remember the ship exploded, but shouldn't I have died._

_It was all Team Rocket's fault; they wanted to kill me for foiling their plans._

_Sorry Mom, Professor Elm, Ethan, Lance, Clair, everyone, especially you Silver, I never got to tell you I love you..._

_The darkness, it's coming back, but Lugia, why is he here?_

_The darkness it seems so peaceful now..._

* * *

*Third Person POV, Cianwood City*

Stephen, a Fisherman was doing what he did best, fishing, but he didn't expect to catch an unconscious young teenage trainer on his line.

The teenager was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt, with her brown hair flying freely.

Stephen decided to take the unconscious girl to his house and ask his wife for some help.

When he got to his house, his wife was shocked to see the unconscious girl in her husband's arms, but after hearing the story got right to work cleaning her up.

When Kotone awoke the Stephen's wife smiled and told her, "Hello Dear, we had such a fright my husband found you unconscious while he was fishing. My name is Sara, what is yours?"

Kotone looked at her before replying uneasily, "I don't know."

Sara's smile faltered, but then she said, "I'm sure your memories will come back in time Dear, but how does the name Lyra sound for now?'

Kotone, now Lyra, smiled before saying, "I guess that's okay."

Sara smiled again before suddenly getting up, and getting a belt with six Poke-Balls on it and handing it to Lyra before saying, "These are your Pokémon; maybe they will help you remember who you are?"

Lyra grabbed the Poke-balls before heading outside and throwing them into the air, sending out; a Meganium, a Teddiursa (A/N: I love that Pokémon.), a Dragonite, a Bellsprout, a Golem, and an Espeon.

Lyra looked at the Pokémon before smiling and saying, "Hello, you guys must be my Pokémon."

All the Pokémon looked at her uneasily before running to her and hugging her.

Lyra managed to get out of the pile before laughing and saying, "Wow, I must have been a strong trainer to have such cool Pokémon."

The Pokémon looked at her strangely before Sara coughed and said, "Lyra you still aren't well, why don't you go back inside and rest, and I'll watch your Pokémon."

Lyra smiled and nodded before going back in, and as soon as she was back in Sara turned toward the Pokémon and said, "I know it is bad, but your trainer has amnesia, she doesn't remember most things, she only remembers what Pokémon are and a few other basic things, I need you to let her remember on her own, forcing her to remember could result in her memory never coming back."

The Pokémon nodded and understood that they couldn't help their mistress, so they watched her live with the sailor and his wife like a family...

* * *

*Silver's POV, Cianwood City Gym, Three Years Later.*

_Kotone's death hit me hard; it hit all of us hard._

_I went back into my cruel and cold self, only showing kindness to my Pokémon and Kotone's mother._

_I miss Kotone, why did she have to die?_

_Better finish this battle with Chuck already; I don't want to lose my chance to take the Champion Title from Lance, in Kotone's memory._

I snapped out of my thoughts and yelled, "Alakazam, Psychic."

Alakazam easily knocked out Chuck's Primeape, winning me the battle.

Chuck laughed whole-heartedly and said, "Good Job, Boy, I hereby present you with the Storm Badge."

I took the Storm Badge and was about to leave when I bumped into some people.

I got up and brushed the dust of my black jacket and turned to glare at them, but stopped short upon seeing one of them.

I stared in shock before half yelling and half whispering in disbelief, "Kotone, Kotone Soul?"

The two adults with her stared at me in wonder while 'Kotone' just tilted her head and asked, "Do I know you? And my name isn't Kotone, its Lyra."

I stared at her before practically shouting, "What do you mean, you aren't Kotone Soul, you have her eyes, her style sense, and her hair, just without the pigtails. I bet you even have her Pokémon, which are Meganium, Dragonite, Espeon, Teddiursa, Bellsprout, and Golem."

Lyra stared in disbelief, then something in her mind clicked, and a memory resurfaced, causing her to whisper, "Silver?"

Chuck, Stephen, and Sara just stared in shock, before Chuck asked, "Lyra how did you know his name?"

Instead of replying Lyra/Kotone ran over to me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow, before asking, "Oh, My God, I can't believe it's you Silver. What happened?"

I smiled and hugged back before frowning again, and pushing her away.

Lyra/Kotone giggled before saying, "Some things will never change."

The two adults that Kotone was with walked over, and then the male asked, "I'm Stephen and this is my wife Sara. We've been taking care of Kotone; you said her name was, for the past three years, we understand that you two know each other, but how."

I sighed before saying, "We were rivals, but we were still friends. Kotone met me back in New Bark Town eight years ago when she went to Professor Elm to get her starter, which was a Chikorita. Three years ago, Kotone was going to travel to Kanto, I had gone to the docks to say goodbye, but the ship had already left. I saw the ship on the horizon and kept watching it while talking to a sailor about when the next ship was set to leave for Kanto, when the ship Kotone was on exploded. You don't know how hard it was breaking the news to her mother, Professor Elm, and her best friend Ethan."

Sara smiled before saying, "I can tell you care about her very much, and that you never fully believed that she was dead."

Chuck who had remained silent up until now suddenly said, "Wait, wasn't Kotone Soul the name of the Champion. So that means..."

I put and arm around Kotone before saying, "Little Kotone here is the Official Champion of Johto and unofficial Champion of Kanto. And annoyingly the only one who can beat me."

Kotone pushed my arm off of her before saying, "It's not my fault I'm better than you."

Sara and Stephen laughed before saying, "You remind us of how we were before we got married. We'll just leave you two lovebirds alone here. Come on Chuck, we'll talk somewhere else."

Sara and Stephen dragged Chuck away leaving a blushing Kotone and me in an awkward silence.

After a while I turned to Kotone and said, "Kotone back on that day years ago, I wanted to tell you that I-"

Kotone suddenly cut in and said, "I love you too Silver."

I quickly said, "I wonder how the others would react from this."

Kotone smiled slyly and said, "We'll see," before leaning up and kissing me fully on the lips.

* * *

*Kotone's POV, New Bark Town, Five Hours Later*

Silver and I were now at my mom's house, I wonder how she would react from seeing me again.

Silver squeezed my hand affectionately before I knocked on the door.

During the flight on Dragonite, who was happy to see my memories were back and that Silver and I were finally together, Silver and I planned telling everyone I was alive, and redid my hair into the classic pigtails.

My mother finally opened the door and stared in shock before whispering, "Kotone?"

I smiled before yelling, "Mom," and hugging her.

Silver watched from the background smiling.

* * *

*Silver's POV, Tohjo Falls, One Year Later*

_I can still remember all the shocked faces when everyone saw Kotone alive._

_Ethan hugged Kotone like there was no Tomorrow, but let go when he saw my glare._

_Professor Elm cried tears of joy._

_The Gym-Leaders and Elite accepted Kotone back with open arms._

_Kotone had to re-battle Lance, but got to win back her title._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a twig snap.

I turned toward the source, and saw Kotone walking over.

Kotone plopped down next to me on the grass and said, "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it."

I nodded before taking a box out of my pocket and handing it to Kotone.

After opening the box and seeing the contents, Kotone screamed, "Yes, Silver, of course I'll marry you."

Kotone slipped the ring on and leaned over to kiss me.

_Maybe Broken Hearts Can Heal._

* * *

If any of you wanted a happy ending to the original, here's the happy ended, sequel.

And if any of you read my other stories, The Last Rose will be updated tomorrow.

Review. (^_^)


End file.
